Surpresa, Camus de Aquario!
by Princesa Shaka
Summary: Milo esqueceu do aniversário de seu amado Camus. E agora? Como consertar as coisas a tempo? Ele vai ter que contar com a ajuda dos pupilos de Aquario! Se isso vai dar certo, só lendo para saber! [Yaoi]


**Disclaimer: **Só pra constar, Saint Seiya não me pertence e eu não to lucrando em nada fazendo essa fic. É tudo em nome da satisfação pessoal! XD Saint Seiya, vcs sabem, pertence ao Massami Kurumada & cia! ¬¬

**Nota: **Eu misturei o traço do anime (cores dos cabelos e coisa e tal) e a historia do manga (Camus como mestre de Hyoga e Issak). A fic se passa em tempos de paz na Terra, provavelmente após Hades, com toda a cambada revivida! ) Enjoy!

**Surpresa, Camus de Aquário!**

O sol parecia mais brilhante do que o normal. Ou talvez, fosse apenas uma impressão que os corações apaixonados causassem. Mas era um lindo dia de fevereiro. E pela estação, era de se estranhar tal sol.

Poucos notaram isso. Mas muitos notaram um alegre e cantarolante escorpião que descia a escadaria das doze casas.

Estava na altura de da sétima casa quando se deparou com os dois garotos. Parou de cantarolar e ficou levemente emburrado.

- O que estão fazendo aqui?

- Não é da sua conta! – replicou o garoto rebelde de cabelos verdes.

- Você deve ter percebido que estamos indo visitar nosso mestre.

- Não acham que é cedo para importunarem o Camus?

- Não. Se achássemos, não estaríamos indo. – replicou novamente o mais revoltado da dupla.

- Seu moleque malcriado! – irritado, ergueu sua agulha escarlate, apontando para Issak.

- Por favor, não vamos brigar por algo tão tolo. – apaziguou o loiro.

Milo abaixou o dedo. Não porque acatara ao apelo de Hyoga, mas sim por que estava estranhamente feliz e não queria receber sermões de Camus por ter atacado seus discípulos.

Olhou com desdém para Hyoga e Issak e continuou descendo a escadaria logo voltando a cantarolar.

- O que deu nele? – perguntou Issak.

- Não sei, mas é muito estranho que ele não esteja na casa do mestre Camus em um dia como esse.

- Será que ele se esqueceu, Hyoga?

- Não posso crer em algo assim.

Entreolharam-se e deram de ombros, voltando a subir a escadaria.

oOo

Camus acordou com a sensação de que estava atrasado para algum compromisso.

Olhou no relógio na cômoda, ainda era cedo. Olhou para o lado vazio da cama e estranhou o silêncio em seu templo.

_"O que aquele grego está aprontando?"_, pensou, olhando para o teto e tentando se lembrar se havia algo a ser feito naquele dia. Ele nunca fora de esquecer seus compromissos.

Treinar Hyoga e Issak? Não, os dois já não precisavam mais dele. Raramente o consultavam. O que seria então?

"Camus, não precisa vir a Fundação amanhã, afinal, é seu aniversário. Tire o dia para você." – lembrou das palavras de Saori.

Era isso! Era seu aniversário!

Bem, era comum para Camus se esquecer daquele dia. Cavaleiros não deviam se importar com datas como aquela. Comemorar algo assim era algo muito supérfluo. Mesmo agora que as coisas estavam em paz, poucos cavaleiros comemoravam seus aniversários. Camus não era um deles.

Após se dar conta da data, Aquário estranhou ainda mais a ausência de Milo.

_"Será que ele... também esqueceu?"_

Ao pensar na hipótese, sentiu uma sensação estranha em seu peito. Poderia reconhecer aquilo como desapontamento, seguido de tristeza. Poderia, mas não iria.

Sentou-se na cama, ainda um pouco sonolento e perdido. Aquilo não era nada típico dele. A verdade era que, naquela manhã, Camus se sentia extremamente estranho.

- Mestre! Podemos entrar?

- Ah Hyoga, mas é claro que podemos, entra logo!

- Issak meu amigo, parece que acordou com vontade de levar uma bronca de nosso mestre.

Camus ouviu as vozes ecoando em seu templo e não conteve um sorriso. Deveria repreender os garotos por invadirem sua casa, mas dessa vez, não o faria.

Enquanto Hyoga ficou parado na porta do quarto, relutante. Issak subiu na cama e abraçou o mestre.

- Feliz Aniversário, mestre Camus!

- Obrigado, Issak. E você Hyoga, vai ficar parado aí?

Aqueles anos vivendo com Milo haviam tornado Camus mais maleável. Boa parte da sua barreira de gelo havia sido destruída pelo escorpiano de uma forma tão sutil, que poucos podiam notar os efeitos.

Hyoga se aproximou e abraçou seu mestre também.

- Parabéns, mestre!

- Não é cedo para vocês estarem no Santuário?

- Ah nós chegamos ontem à noite! Ficamos hospedados na Casa de Áries. – respondeu Hyoga.

- Estranho, não senti seus cosmos.

- Vai ver que o senhor estava _ocupado_! – disse Issak, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Issak! – repreendeu Hyoga.

- Oras eu tava só brincando!

Camus encarou Issak, com sua expressão severa.

- Er... perdão mestre. – pediu Issak e então abriu um sorriso. – Hum... e quando será a festa?

- Vocês sabem que não gosto desse tipo de comemorações.

- Mas vai dizer que o Escorpião não organizou nada!

- Realmente non sei, Issak.

- Ta vendo Hyoga? Parece que ele esqueceu mesmo!

Hyoga suspirou, se perguntando o que dera no amigo aquela manhã.

- Me dêem licença, vou tomar um banho.

- Sim, mestre! – responderam em uníssono.

- Vamos estar no Santuário, antes de partir, nos despediremos. – disse Cisne.

Camus assentiu com a cabeça e ficou vendo os pupilos saírem do quarto.

- O que deu em você, Issak? – sussurrou Hyoga, enquanto saíam.

- Ei, eu não fiz nada demais!

- Não deveria ter dito aquilo!

- Se o Escorpião esqueceu, a culpa é dele e não minha!

- Deixa para lá... você não tem jeito mesmo!

oOo

Camus entrou na banheira e fechou os olhos. Diferente de Milo, ele quase não usava aquela banheira. Preferia uma ducha gelada.

Naquela manhã, porém, a banheira estava mais que tentadora.

Ficou se perguntando mais uma vez se Milo havia esquecido de seu aniversário.

Impressão ou isto o estava chateando?

oOo

Milo chegou à arena e procurou alguém livre para treinar com ele. O que não entendeu foram os olhares surpresos em sua direção.

- Está procurando alguém para treinar, é?

- É, estou.

- Então vamos nessa! – Saga deu uma chave de braço em Milo e o lançou ao chão.

- Isso é golpe baixo!

- Na verdade, não. Mas isso... – Saga colocou o pé na direção do membro de Milo, pronto para pisar.

- Nem ouse! – na velocidade da luz, Milo moveu-se e acertou Gêmeos.

- Nada mal, Escorpião.

Milo sorriu.

- Treinando sozinho por quê?

- Meu irmão estava dormindo ainda, aquele folgado.

- Não estava não. – respondeu Milo. – Pelo menos acho que foi ele quem falou comigo quando passei por Gêmeos.

Milo se lembrou das palavras de Kanon ao vê-lo passar cantarolando pela terceira casa.

"Noite boa heim Milo?", o geminiano dissera.

- Mas e você, treinando hoje... o que aconteceu?

- Nada, oras.

Saga estranhou, mas não comentou nada. Estava ali para treinar, afinal de contas. Por que treinavam com tanta freqüência em tempos de paz, ninguém explicava. Talvez fosse a força do hábito.

oOo

Camus estava irritado consigo mesmo.

_"É ridículo de minha parte me importar porque ele não se lembrou... merde."_

Sentou-se no sofá e tentou ler o jornal. Sim, tentou, pois os pensamentos não o deixavam.

Talvez Milo não houvesse esquecido. E se houvesse, quem se importava?

Ele se importava. _Merde_.

oOo

Após o treino, alguns cavaleiros se reuniram na arquibancada para beber cerveja. Já passava do meio-dia.

Milo estava sentindo que havia se esquecido de algo muito importante. Mas... o que seria?

Issak e Hyoga se aproximaram do grupo.

- Hey, me servem uma cerveja? – perguntou Issak, sentando na arquibancada.

- Devagar garoto, você é muito novo! – disse Saga.

- Ah, deixa o moleque beber, se passar mal o problema é dele! – disse Mascara da Morte.

Aiolia entregou uma latinha para Kraken.

- Obrigado! – virou-se para Milo. – E então, como será a festa para o Camus esse ano?

- Festa para o Camus? O que está dizendo garoto?

- Eu disse... ele esqueceu!

Hyoga olhou para Milo.

- Hoje é aniversário de nosso mestre. Esqueceu-se, Escorpião?

- Ah droga! – exclamou Milo.

- Como eu suspeitava. – disse Saga.

- Vocês! – olhou para Hyoga e Issak. – Vão me ajudar.

- A troco de quê heim?

- Ora seu moleque! – Milo levantou Issak no ar, enforcando-o.

- Vamos ajudá-lo, por causa de nosso mestre. Agora solte-o Milo, por favor, não temos tempo para brigas inúteis.

Os outros cavaleiros apenas olhando, achando a cena cômica. Milo soltou Issak, mas ficaram se encarando.

- Hunft! – Escorpião voltou-se para os companheiros dourados. – Vou precisar da ajuda de vocês também.

- Ei, não me meta nas suas viadagens, Escorpião. – reclamou Mascara da Morte.

- Ta bom Mascara, não precisa ajudar. – olhou para os outros. – Preciso que mantenham o Camus longe da casa dele.

Depois de algum tempo considerando, os dourados concordaram em ajudar.

- E vocês dois venham comigo! – Milo puxou os pupilos de Camus pelas blusas.

Ainda não conseguia acreditar que havia esquecido do aniversário de Camus.

oOo

Camus sentiu um conhecido cosmo se aproximar de seu templo. Foi até a porta.

- Ah boa tarde, Aquário! E feliz aniversário. – Saga esticou a mão, cumprimentando-o.

- Obrigado, Saga.

- Olha, eu sei que a Saori te dispensou da Fundação hoje, mas aquela desgraçada me deu o triplo do trabalho para fazer em casa!

Camus ficou esperando para saber onde Saga queria chegar.

- E como o idiota do meu irmão não presta para nada, eu vim pedir sua ajuda. Mas se não puder tudo bem, eu me viro. – disse já dando as costas.

- Non... eu o ajudo, vamos.

Saga sorriu, sem Camus perceber.

"_Milo, você ta me devendo uma."_, pensou.

oOo

- Pronto... caminho livre. – disse Milo em voz baixa, vendo que Camus e Saga haviam sumido de seu campo de visão.

Entraram na casa de Aquário e se entreolharam, sem saber por onde começar.

- Bem... er... podíamos fazer um bolo né? – Milo sorriu, pensando na surpresa perfeita para Camus.

- E você trouxe os ingredientes? – perguntou Issak.

- Não, mas...

- Idiota.

Milo preparou-se para atacar pela milésima vez.

- Eu já sei! – exclamou Hyoga. – Vou comprar as coisas necessárias. Vocês podem organizar aqui.

Os dois pararam de brigar e encararam Hyoga.

- Eu ainda não comprei o presente do Camus.

Issak e Hyoga suspiraram. Pelo visto Milo batera a cabeça bem forte em algum treino recente.

- Ok, vamos todos então. Vou precisar de dinheiro, Escorpião.

- Hunf, nem venha acabar com meu dinheiro, pato!

Hyoga encarou-o friamente de uma forma que ficou mais parecido com seu mestre.

Saíram do templo de Aquário e foram para o centro da cidade fazer as compras. Ainda iam brigar muito naquele dia.

oOo

- Hey parabéns gelinho! – Camus foi subitamente abraçado por Kanon.

- Ah obrigado. – timidamente se desvencilhou do abraço.

- Vamos ao escritório. – disse Saga, conduzindo Camus até o aposento. Piscou para Kanon, que acenou com a mão, positivamente.

Camus ia ter muito com o que se entreter ajudando Saga. Pois se segundo o geminiano, a deusa triplicara o trabalho... as ilusões de Kanon o faria durar a tarde toda.

_"Também vai ficar me devendo uma, Milo.."_, pensou Kanon sorrindo e sentando no sofá da sala, concentrando seu cosmo.

oOo

Milo, Hyoga e Issak já haviam comprado tudo o que era necessário no mercado e estavam "passeando" no shopping, tentando decidir os presentes que dariam ao aquariano.

- Lembrem-se que não temos muito tempo. – disse Hyoga, olhando no relógio. – Já está tarde.

- Não me pressione garoto! – retrucou Milo.

- Eu já comprei meu presente, se o aracnídeo aí ta demorando é problema dele.

Issak e Milo se encararam novamente. Hyoga não agüentava mais.

oOo

Camus sentiu pena de Saga ao ver o tanto de coisas que tinham a fazer. Realmente a deusa pegara pesado.

Saga estava revoltado com Milo e com o irmão.

_"Vou comprar esse favor do Escorpião. E o Kanon vai se ver comigo por exagerar nas ilusões."_

oOo

Depois de muita briga, o trio retornou ao templo de Aquário.

Ao separarem as coisas que haviam comprado, Hyoga se sentiu aliviado por terem encomendado o bolo. Aqueles dois seriam capazes de explodir a cozinha de Camus se fossem preparar algo.

Começaram a enfeitar a casa de Aquário e finalmente o clima entre eles estava melhorando. Issak e Milo estavam até rindo juntos! Hyoga não entendia mais nada!

- Milo, será que o Camus não vai ficar bravo por termos feito isso na casa dele? Você sabe que ele não gosta de festas e...

- Fica tranqüilo Hyoga, se ele reclamar, eu assumo a culpa.

- Ahn... então ta né! – sorriu.

Bem... milagres também acontecem!

oOo

- Parece que estamos terminando.

- Graças a Zeus! – retrucou Saga, terminando de revisar uns papéis.

"Milo, falta muito?" – perguntou por cosmo.

"Não, daqui a meia hora pode fazê-lo voltar."

"MEIA HORA?" – Saga estava tão incrédulo que deixou escapar.

- Falou algo, Saga?

- Não, não Camus, pensei alto.

"É bom você apressar isso Milo."

"Ta bom, valeu pela ajuda amigo!"

Era nisso que dava ser bonzinho.

oOo

- Bem, agora que terminamos eu vou para minha casa tomar banho. – olhou ao redor, vendo os enfeites espalhados pelo hall do templo. – Vocês fiquem de vigia por aqui, ok?

Milo sorriu e deu tapinhas amigáveis nas cabeças de Hyoga e Issak.

- Grrr eu acho que ele ta abusando da nossa boa vontade. – grunhiu Issak para Hyoga, vendo Milo se afastar.

- Eu tenho certeza, Issak.

oOo

Quando Milo retornou, vestido em jeans e uma regata preta, com os cabelos azuis úmidos cascateando pelos ombros, encontrou os pupilos de Camus comendo alguns docinhos.

- Ei, ei, ei! Quem deu permissão para vocês atacarem os doces han?

- Oras, depois de tudo o que fizemos você não tem o direito de reclamar. – retrucou Issak.

- Camus já está voltando para casa. – disse Hyoga.

- Ahn? – os dois pararam de discutir e se voltaram para o loiro.

- Sintam o cosmo dele se aproximando.

Milo percebeu o cosmo de seu amor e olhou para os garotos.

- Lembrem-se do que combinamos.

Os dois assentiram e Milo foi para a porta do templo de Aquário.

oOo

Camus avistou Milo parado na entrada de seu templo e novamente se perguntou se ele havia esquecido.

Aquilo não importava. Era impressionante como não podia lutar contra aquele sentimento. Ele, o cavaleiro de gelo era totalmente apaixonado por aquele Escorpião!

Milo esperou Aquário se aproximar mais e o abraçou.

- Feliz aniversário, Camus.

_"Então... ele não se esqueceu!"_

Camus continuou sentindo os braços em torno de si, feliz como nunca antes. O que Milo fizera com ele? Toda sua frieza dissipava em momentos como aquele.

- Vamos entrar, você deve estar cansado. Fiquei sabendo que estava trabalhando com Saga. Não deveria, hoje é seu dia, Camus.

- Você sabe que para mim non faz muita diferença. Mas sim, estou cansado.

Entraram no templo e as luzes foram acesas. Uma chuva de confetes caiu sobre Camus, jogada por seus pupilos.

- Parabéns mestre! – exclamaram e o abraçaram, recebendo um olhar no mínimo enciumado de Milo.

- Você sempre apronta alguma, non, mon cher? – sorriu para Milo após ser solto pelos discípulos.

Milo sorriu de volta e Hyoga e Issak entregaram seus presentes para Camus que foi até o sofá para abri-los.

Issak dera uma gravata azul marinho com detalhes prateados. Adorava ver o mestre em traje social. Hyoga deu um refinado vinho, conhecia o gosto de Camus por aquele tipo de bebida.

Por fim Milo entregou uma caixinha para Camus. Dentro dela, um delicado pingente feito de ouro branco, ornamentado com pequenas pedras de diamante. Era no formato das iniciais de ambos. Um pequeno tesouro que representava o amor dos dois. Camus estava além de emocionado, surpreso com o presente. Milo sempre lhe dera os presentes mais inusitados e cômicos. Aquele era diferente de todos. Um pedido mudo de perdão por ter esquecido o aniversario de Camus. Um pedido que ele jamais veria implícito no presente, pois não sabia que de fato Milo não se lembrara.

Camus abraçou Milo e naquele gesto estava contido todo seu agradecimento e amor. Hyoga e Issak evitaram a cena, olhando para os lados.

- Está na hora de cortar o bolo! – disse Milo, conduzindo Camus até a mesa.

Cantaram parabéns, fizeram Camus apagar as velinhas – e fazer um pedido. O aquariano cortou dois pedaços de bolo e entregou ao mesmo tempo para os pupilos.

- Não quero ninguém brigando pelo primeiro pedaço!

Só que ele se esquecera que seu amado escorpiano era pior que criança! Milo não ficou muito contente em receber o suposto segundo pedaço.

Enquanto se deliciavam, comendo e bebendo, conversavam e riam. Camus tentava entender como aqueles três podiam ter trabalhado juntos para preparar aquela surpresa. Parecia impossível vê-los unidos no que quer que fosse.

Mas eles possuíam algo em comum que os ligava, inconscientemente. Amavam Camus. Não importava como, o amavam.

Depois de quase detonarem todo o bolo, Milo olhou para os garotos e disse:

- Bem, vocês se esforçaram bastante, agora está na hora de irem.

- Está nos expulsando? – perguntou Hyoga.

- Eu não acho que esteja na hora. – replicou Issak.

Milo pegou os pupilos de Camus pelos braços e os levou para a saída da casa.

- Está tarde, vocês deviam ir dormir!

Quando perceberam, já estavam do lado de fora do décimo primeiro templo.

- Boa noite! – disse Milo acenando e fechando a porta logo em seguida.

_"Então ele não se esqueceu."_, pensava Camus, sentado no sofá. _"Que besteira da minha parte me preocupar com isso."_

- Não acredito que os expulsou, Milo.

- Oras... seu aniversário já está acabando e nossa festa nem começou! – sorriu maliciosamente se aproximando de Camus.

- Ah non? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Claro que não!

Beijaram-se e Milo ergueu-o nos braços, levando-o para o quarto. A festa de aniversário de Camus ia começar.

oOo

**Do lado de fora do templo de Aquário...**

- Esse Milo é um tarado e mesmo e nem disfarça! – resmungou Issak.

- É. – concordou Hyoga.

- E eu acho que ele abusou da nossa boa vontade!

- Eu tenho certeza, Issak.

**- FIM! –**

_N/A: Presentinho feito às pressas pro francês! Vivaaaa! Eu consegui terminar a tempo! Espero que gostem! Reviews são sempre bem-vindas e não custam nada! Hehe Beijos! _


End file.
